


You Matter To Me

by isthisenoughorcanwegohigher



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: a songfic?? in 2018??, inspired by waitress, it's more likely than you think, some classic newtmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisenoughorcanwegohigher/pseuds/isthisenoughorcanwegohigher
Summary: Written for TMRVDay 2018 Day 1: Favorite Ship





	You Matter To Me

It had only been a few days since Thomas had been brought into the Glade, but already, it felt like it had been years. He’d settled into a routine, following around the second-in-command, Newt, as the British boy had him try out different jobs around the Glade. _  
_

He wasn’t sure what it was about Newt, but Thomas couldn’t stay away from him. He took immense pleasure in making the boy smile. The way his eyes sparkled, the way his mouth twisted up in a smirk, the way his hair bounced when he shook his head…. Everything about Newt made Thomas feel safe and warm and happy.

_I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes_  
_They’ve seen things you never quite say, but I hear_  
_Come out of hiding, I’m right here beside you_  
_And I’ll stay there as long as you’ll let me  
_

Thomas knew that Newt had been here nearly as long as Alby. He’d asked Minho about it one night at dinner, when he saw Newt sitting away from the rest of the Gladers, his eyes dark and unfocused as he stared at the doors to the Maze.

“Two years,” Minho had told him, his weary gaze on Newt. “Almost three. Being here that long–it takes a toll on you, Greenie. You’ll see.”

Later that night, Thomas went up to Newt. He wanted to say so many things to the boy, but the sadness in his brown eyes caught him off guard.

_Because you matter to me_  
_Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody_  
_You matter to me_  
_I promise you do, you, you matter too_  
_I promise you do, you’ll see_  
_You matter to me  
_

He did the only thing that seemed right in the moment. Thomas pulled Newt into a tight embrace.

Locked in the arms of Thomas, Newt’s composure slipped. He pushed himself as close to the boy as he could and clenched his shirt in his hands. He let out a shaky breath and felt the hot tears dripping down his face. With anyone else, Newt would have been horrified by his loss of control but with Thomas, it felt safe.

_It’s addictive the minute you let yourself think_  
_The things that I say just might matter to someone_  
_All of this time I’ve been keeping my mind on the running away_  
_And for the first time, I think I’d consider the stay_

Hours may have passed, or days, before Newt pulled himself out of Thomas’s arms. He gathered a fistful of his sleeve and used the fabric to wipe away the tears drying on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered to Thomas. Newt wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for, but he felt the need to say it.

Thomas gave him an odd look. “It’s…fine, Newt. Are you okay?”

“That’s one hell of a loaded question, Greenie.” Newt choked on a laugh.

“Sorry.”

Newt waved a hand in the air, dismissing the apology. “S’alright, Tommy.” He sniffled and sank into the grass. He patted the spot next to him. “Sit,” he ordered.

Thomas sat down next to Newt and eyed the boy cautiously. “Newt?” he asked.

“Shh.” Newt shushed him. “I don’t know why, Tommy, but I like you, so I’m going to tell you how I got this limp.”

_Because you matter to me_  
_Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody_  
_You matter to me_  
_I promise you do, you, you matter too_  
_I promise you do, you’ll see_  
_You matter to me_

The two boys sat in silence for a long moment after Newt went quiet.

“I had no idea,” Thomas said, his voice just loud enough for Newt to hear.

“Yeah, well,” Newt said. “You’re the only person besides the Med-jacks, Alby, and Minho to know.”

“So everyone else–?”

“They think it’s a bloody miracle I survived a Griever attack and didn’t get stung.”

For lack of anything else to do, Thomas put an arm around Newt’s shoulders and hugged the boy to his side. “I’m glad you’re okay,” he muttered.

“Are you?” Newt asked, glancing curiously over at Thomas.

“Hmm,” Thomas hummed. “Yeah.”

“I like you, Greenie,” Newt said again.

Thomas smirked. “Do you?”

“Shut up, Tommy,” Newt whispered. He drew Thomas in for a kiss, and he felt the boy grin.

_You matter to me_  
_Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody_  
_You matter to me_  
_You’ll see_  
_You matter to me_


End file.
